


Что-то бессмысленное и бестолковое

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после войны так хреново, что рождаются новые связи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то бессмысленное и бестолковое

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную битву-2014 для команды Одиннадцатого отряда.  
> Беты — Terra Celtika, Emberstone.

Кенпачи хорошо помнил, с чего все началось. Они стояли с Кучики и Ичиго на холме Сокёку и нихрена не делали. По крайней мере, Кенпачи не считал занятием созерцание красных облаков над разрушенным Сейрейтеем. Ему было скучно. Им всем троим было скучно, уж Кенпачи-то в этом разбирался. Ичиго хмурился, а у Кучики был такой отрешенный вид, что сразу было понятно — ищет, на ком бы сорвать злость. Им всем пришлось хреново. Иссушающая усталость после победы над Ванденрейхом накрыла Готей плотным мутным облаком, разбросанные тут и там восстановительные шары Шутары мягко светились, словно елочные игрушки. «Все закончилось» — стучало пустотой в груди.

— Эй, Ичиго, Кучики.

Кенпачи посмотрел, как два профиля развернулись одновременно, и ухмыльнулся. Одно из двух — или подерутся, или…

— Давайте, что ли, потрахаемся.

Тишина затягивалась, и Кенпачи вяз в ней, словно муха в меду. А потом Кучики дрогнул, его маска рассыпалась, он развернулся и пошел прочь. И через несколько шагов высокомерно бросил:

— Что вы там застыли, как памятник самому себе, капитан Зараки? Передумали?

— Эй, Бьякуя, ты что, собираешься, эээ…

— Почему нет? — Кучики смотрел с искренним любопытством. — У тебя есть причина? Любимая девушка?

— Да нет.

— Мужская болезнь?

— Спятил, нахрен?! Какая еще мужская болезнь?

— Тогда пошли с нами.

— Вы вместе? — после недолгого молчания спросил Ичиго.

Кучики выгнул бровь, а Кенпачи захохотал.

— Нет. Но иногда случается… — Кучики высоко поднял голову, и солнце залило его голову красным цветом. — Иногда случается момент, когда отвечаешь себе на какое-то самое бессмысленное и бестолковое предложение: а почему бы и нет?

— Я просто схожу с вами за компанию, — наконец проговорил Ичиго, и Бьякуя кивнул.

— Этого вполне достаточно. Благодарю.

А Кенпачи только хмыкнул.

Бьякуя вел их узкими переходами, не тронутыми войной; извилистая улочка уперлась в сумрачный переулок с низко свисающими ветвями сливы. Дверь тихо скрипнула, закрываясь, а в легкие потек сладковатый запах пыли и давно покинутого жилья.

Хорошее место, чтобы сделать — как там Кучики сказал? — что-то бессмысленное и бестолковое.

Кучики раздевался быстро и аккуратно, и Кенпачи, прищурившись, смотрел, как он обнажается слой за слоем. Развязывая пояс, Кенпачи чувствовал напряжение Ичиго, его любопытство и исходящий запах азарта — похожий на тот, что Кенпачи примечал у других перед хорошей дракой.

— Мне интересно, — медленно проговорил Ичиго, — у кого из вас больше?

Бьякуя фыркнул, Кенпачи захохотал. А больше оказался у самого Ичиго.

— Дети растут, — философски заметил Бьякуя, а Ичиго, заливаясь краской, показал ему средний палец.

Это был самый странный секс в жизни Кенпачи. Кучики, стоя на коленях, вел языком по еще мягкому члену Ичиго, он делал это так сосредоточенно, будто ничего более важного в мире не существовало. А тот, сначала расслабленный, все сильнее цеплялся за его плечи и дышал, дышал, дышал, беспомощно глядя в глаза Кенпачи.

Когда Кучики отстранился, у Ичиго стоял твердо и глянцево, головка блестела от слюны, а сам Ичиго плохо стоял на ногах. Кенпачи дрочил на влажные губы Кучики и ни о чем не думал.

Даже когда Ичиго сделал шаг в его сторону, отстраняя Бьякую, Кенпачи не пошевелился. Лишь когда два гладких тела прильнули к груди и к спине, он очнулся. Мозолистая ладонь сжала его член, пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, размазывая пот по расщелине, и Кенпачи расставил ноги шире.

Кучики дрочил ему — или это был Ичиго, какая разница? Даже когда они опускались на пол, переплетаясь руками и ногами, Кенпачи не мог разобрать, чей вкус он ощущает на своих губах.

Он скользил ртом сразу по двум членам, и Кучики стонал, цепляясь за плечо Ичиго. Их движения становились все более резкими, внутри Кенпачи поднималась волна острого, колючего возбуждения, от которого темнело в глазах, а по коже шла дрожь.

Ичиго тяжело дышал, выгибаясь, и Кенпачи видел, как Бьякуя трахает его средним пальцем. Когда вокруг яиц сомкнулся кулак, Кенпачи опрокинул Кучики и вставил ему в рот. Он трахал его, упираясь в горло и выжимая из уголков глаз слезы, и подавался назад, чувствуя, как палец Ичиго трет его дырку.

Он кончил, когда к ней прижался твердый член — и сразу же брызнул горячей спермой, растекаясь по промежности. А Кучики глотал, содрогаясь и вскидывая бедра.

Пожалуй, это было действительно странное начало. Кучики называл это отношениями, Ичиго — какой-то херней, а сам Кенпачи предпочитал не задумываться. Им было слишком хорошо вместе.

Вот уже много лет.


End file.
